I Wanna Taste You
by AshleyyDanielle
Summary: One-Shot: Jon Moxley is obsessed with the CZW stagehand, Jane... and uh... he wants to taste her ;) Inspired by the 'I'm a sick guy' promo. Warning- Sexual Content!


Jane has arrived in her private room backstage, as she was done for the night and decided to watch the last match in the privacy of her dressing room. She was one of the stage hands for CZW. She's been working there for well over 2 years and she has been enjoying the experience so far. She was cool with all of the wrestlers but one wrestler in particular kinda left her .. speechless; Jon Moxley. He was a complete weirdo in her eyes and he was quite unpredictable. He looked like he didn't have it all upstairs, so she tried to stay away from him as often as she could. However, she couldn't help but notice the more she tried to stay away from him, the more he would force his way into her line of vision. Whether he was 100 ft away from her or right up in her face, he always found a way to get Jane's skin to crawl. He was that intimidating.

"Oh Jaaaannneeee!"

She froze as she heard the door to her room close and lock.

_Jon Moxley.._

He staggered towards her, her back facing him. He pressed his front up against her back and put his lips to her ear.

"I said, oh Jaaaaannnee!" He yelled loudly. Jane winced and turned around slowly. She was met with the sight of him. His hair was damp with sweat (as was his whole body), curls falling into his blue eyes,swayed counterclockwise. He had a dark denim vest jacket on, his silver chain-link chain around his neck, along with his trunks, boots and knee pads and he had dried up blood on his torso and some on his face. He had a match earlier tonight, a dog collar match against Drake Younger for the CZW title. It was pretty graphic.

They stared at each other for a few moments before he spoke.

"Janey." He slurred. "Are you listening to me?" He pressed his ear against her cheek. "Because I don't think you're listening to me!"

Jane panicked. To say she was a little scared of him would be a major understatement. And the fact that he seems like he's drunk makes him even more dangerous in her eyes.

"I'm listening." She stared up at him with fear in her eyes. Jon reached his hand up into her brown hair, fisting it tightly making her wince. He felt her shaking a little and he gasped, amusement slowly, and awkwardly, gracing his face.

"You're shaking, are you scared Janey?" Jane went to answer but was cut off- "WAIT, WAIT DON'T ANSWER THAT!" He yelled suddenly. Jane looked at him wide eyed and he calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry I yelled, I don't know why I did that." He chewed on his thumb, his eyes searching the room involuntarily.

"J-Jon.. is there something you.. needed?" Jane stammered. She stilled as his eyes quickly stopped scanning the room and landed on her. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but quickly shut it.

"Jon?" She asked again. He bit his bottom lip and put his hands on his hip and slowly stepped closer to her, making her take a step back.

"Janey, where ya goin'?" He tilted his head to the side.

"No where." She answered. She turned her head to the side for one second and he was suddenly on her. Her breathing quickened as he pushed his body up against hers; shoving her against the wall

"You can relax a little bit." He breathed against her lips happily. "You're shaking a little, I kinda like it." He pulled a fork out from the inside of his vest pocket and stuck it in her cheek, applying slight pressure.

Jane cleared her throat and stared at the fork. "W-what do you want Jon?" She practically whispered in fear. For a moment she could see his eyes go soft, then they quickly turned emotionless.

"I wanna.. I wanna taste you Jane." He closed his eyes and loudly sniffed her neck, then buried his face there. "Just ..let me taste you Jane." Jane's eyes widened and she looked at him skeptically.

_Was this guy insane?_

"Jon, I don't think-"

"I wanna taste you." He sighed then abruptly kicked the wall. "GOD I JUST WANNA TASTE YOU JANE!" He screamed in her ear. Jane flinched and nodded. Seeing as she didn't have a chance to win in this predicament. Jon grinned happily and dropped to his knees, lifting her skirt up and kissing her through her thin laced panties. Jane gasped as he hungrily mouthed her clothed mound, his groans making her even more aroused.

"I wanna taste you." He kept whispering, his eyes solely focused on her pussy. He moved the fabric to the side and buried his tongue into her wet folds.

"Oh." Jane threw her head back and moaned. Truth be told, it's been a while that she has been intimate with anyone. And for this deranged psychopath, that scares her shit-less, to be eating her out like this just makes her want to never go that long without being intimate again.

"Fuck!" She squealed and gripped his damp locks. She looked down to see Jon; eyes closed, mouth fully enclosed on her pussy, sucking the folds into his mouth hungrily. He groaned loudly against her and released his mouth from her now swollen mound.

"Wanna taste you.." He kept whispering quietly as his fingers continued to play with her.

"Oh my god, Jon!" Jane screamed when she felt a finger enter her. She ground her hips against his fingers, desperately wanting to cum.

"Oh, fuck." She gasped. "I'm gonna cum Jon!"

The tip of Jon's tongue rested on his top lip as he pumped his fingers inside of her harder. He looked to be concentrating on getting her off, but he was actually just infatuated with her pretty pussy.

"Yes!" Jane screamed, bringing him out of deep concentration as he watched her juices flow down his fingers. His mouth hung open in fascination as he observed his wet fingers. He looked up at Jane and shoved his fingers into his mouth, groaning at her taste. Jane moaned as she watched him suck each of his fingers individually, probably savoring the taste. Jon opened his eyes slowly and settled them on hers, then back down to her pussy.

"So sweet." He said, rubbing at her clit. "Such a pretty kitty." He slowly moved his head to her mound again, his tongue darting out to lick some of the remaining juices that was left behind.

"I like tasting you." He licked her again. Jane bit her lip as he stood up. He yanked on her hair roughly, pulling her into him and shoving his tongue into her mouth. Jane moaned and gripped at his biceps; his tongue licking every part of her mouth. The kiss may have been a tad sloppy, but it was good. Jon broke the kiss and took a step back, his silence making Jane even more nervous than before. She finally decided to suck it up after a few minutes and dropped down to her knees, pulling his trunks down to reveal a very large, very hard cock.

Jane looked up at him and licked her lips. "Let me taste you."

Jon gasped, as she took his whole member into her mouth. Her tongue swirled against his head and played with his slit, making him hiss.

"Janey, oh you bitch!" He groaned through clenched teeth. His head was thrown back and his eyes were clenched shut, but he pumped his hips furiously; making Jane take his member deeper into her mouth.

"Swallow it." He demanded. "SWALLOW MY COCK JANE!"

Jane wasted no time in swallowing his cock whole, loving the loud groans that came from his filthy mouth.

"FUCK YEAH!" He gasped out. He shoved his hands into Jane's hair and pulled her up. He slammed her back against the wall, and proceeded to slam his cock into her without warning.

"Jon, fuck!" She screamed against his lips. He growled and thrusted into her harder, his hand trailing up to her throat where he started to squeeze.

"Take my cock Jane!" He yelled. Jane clenched her teeth and started to move her hips against his. Jon stopped pumping and gasped, watching as her hips circled against his, making his cock slide deeper into her.

"Oh, look at how your pussy swallows my cock." He watched in awe as his cock was fully sheathed into her tight hole. "Oh god, that's fuckin' hot!" He gloated. He groaned as he started to roll his hips back against hers.

"Oh, Jon." Jane moaned softly. He looked at her and stopped rolling his hips and went back to pounding into her. The various sensations making his cock leak profusely.

"Jane, I wanna fuck you on the floor." He panted. "Get on the floor so I can fuck your pretty pink pussy." His boldness and dirty talk made her wetter. He slid out of her and she positioned herself on her hands and knees on the floor. She felt the tip of his cock at her entrance and heard Jon gasp when he slid inside.

"So tight." He groaned. "Oh jesus baby, such a good kitty."

He pounded into her, his thighs slapping against her as they both tried to reach for their climaxes.

"Oh yes, fuck Jon." Jane moaned. She looked back at him and saw him swallow hard then hang his mouth open; his eyes were half lidded and she noticed that he managed to keep his vest on throughout the whole encounter.

"Oh god." He panted. "I know you like this Jane. Tell me you fucking like it."

Jane whimpered and pushed her hips back against him, making his cock slide deeper into her hole.

"Fuck!" He groaned. He clenched his teeth and yanked her hair, forcing her head back, and her back to arch. "I said tell me Jane, tell me right now, answer me!" He leaned down and nipped her cheek, then licked it sloppily.

"Oh fuck I love it!" She squealed. Her cum squirted out of her at her confession. Jane quivered as her juices ran down her leg and on Jon's cock. The feeling alone making him quiver as well.

"Fuck, oh Jon!" She moaned loudly. Jon pumped her even harder, his grunts becoming louder after every thrust until he stilled. He let out a loud yell and came.

"Fuck! ..Oh fuck, yeah!" He came hard, his seed spilling out of her immediately after he pulled his thick cock out of her hole. They both panted, trying to get their breathing regulated as they lay together on the floor. Jon sat up slightly, trailing his finger against Jane's slit, rubbing his cum onto her pussy and trying to stuff some of it back into her hole.

"I really like your pussy Jane." He randomly confessed. "I want more of it. Please let me have more of it, I love tasting you." He ranted absentmindedly. Jane just sat there speechless. She nodded at him, afraid of what he'll say, or do, if she denied him. Jon grinned brightly.

"I-I have a match, I have to fight Drake Younger." He continued. "I wanna beat him, I don't like him Jane." He pulled his trunks on and adjusted his knee pads. Jane watched as he picked up his fork and kissed it, smiling softly at the silverware. He got to the door and opened it, turning back to Jane.

"I'm gonna go beat Drake Younger now." He continued to talk as he walked out the door. "I'm gonna get him, he keeps running from me, but I'm gonna get him Jane." His voice trailed off as he walked further out the door, trailing into the distance. Jane chuckled a little and shook her head. Even though he was a bit of a weirdo, she couldn't deny she had a soft spot for him.

Jane buttoned the last button on her blouse and looked in the mirror. She adjusted herself a couple times before she heard a bang outside. A few seconds later her door burst open to reveal a very confused and flustered Jon Moxley. He waved the fork around between his thumb and fore finger and looked around the room. Jane did nothing but stare at him until he decided to speak.

"Wait, that already happened." He slurred, he suddenly pouted his lips. "He beat me already."


End file.
